The use of lock boxes for security purposes to hold keys or cards in the event of card access is pervasive. House sellers use such lock boxes to hold keys for opening the houses for potential customers to whom they offer the houses for purchase. Security guards use lock boxes as they make their rounds of areas to be checked against break ins. Other lock boxes are used to allow access to certain secure areas of property or equipment by individuals such as fire and policemen and are used for emergency or service purposes.
Current lock boxes, however, suffer disadvantages. A fundamental difficulty is that such lock boxes can be broken into without substantial difficulty. One reason this is so is because the drive cam of a standard cylinder lock is used itself for locking and provides poor integrity between the body and the cover since it may easily be pried off. A screwdriver or other sharp edged tool can be inserted between the lid of the lock box and the housing to pry the cover off the housing so that the box can be entered. A further difficulty for security is that lock boxes are attached to a support using light duty attachments that can easily be defeated to remove the lock box.